Support Rank: A Tactical Love
by VigilantAura
Summary: Chrom says something stupid, then he does something stupid. Robin does something stupid. They do something stupid together. Rated M for smut in Chapter 4. Story number 1
1. Support Rank C: Who's the lady?

**Welcome to the first instalment of my ongoing series: Support Rank! In it, you'll find four chapters of one story, recounting the romantic adventures of a certain couple from Fire Emblem: Awakening based on their support conversations. This time, it'll be Chrom and Female Robin (Who will be named Robin). Rated M because the last chapter will contain smut. Contains spoilers from the game. Takes place during the two years after Gangrel's death.**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening or any of the characters. Everything belongs to Nintendo. All hail Nintendo.**

It was a warm afternoon in Ylisse. Chrom and his famous Shepherds were taking a semi-relaxing day off from fighting hordes of zombies and crazy kings and emperors. Gaius was eating sweets, Libra was praying to Naga, and Maribelle and Lissa were having tea-time. All of the troops were just taking it easy.

Well all of them, except the Prince himself, and his Tactician.

Chrom was walking amidst the camp, taking inventory and making sure everyone was either relaxing, or training. Simultaneously, Lissa was secretly following him to make sure that he wasn't accidentally punching holes in walls, but that's a story for another day. After Chrom's second round, he spotted his right-hand woman walking towards her own sleeping tent. Quickening his pace, he caught up to her.

"Robin!" he called cheerfully, "Finished training for today?" his comrade smiled and nodded politely.

"Yes, but I still need to do some studying. There is no use for a tactician who cannot give proper tactics." she replied. Chrom chuckled as they both broke into a stride together.

"You should take a small break, like everyone else is doing. What with Gangrel defeated and no trouble, save a small amount of Risen every now and then, we deserve a rest." Robin nodded in agreement once more and flicked her hair back.

"I suppose so, I myself have missed a good meal and a hot bath." Chrom tried to ignore the part about the bath, and continued the conversation.

"Perhaps you and I can go to the market later and pick up supplies." Robin smiled warmly as they arrived at her tent.

"I would like that, but first, I would like a nap. Ladies need their beauty sleep." she said, as she was about to enter. Before that though, she noticed Chrom had gone a slight shade of red.

"Chrom," she asked worriedly, "What's the matter? Are you sick, do I need to fetch Maribelle, or Libra?" the nobleman cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly.

"N-no! It's just… I never thought of you as the "lady", type of person, per se, and you look perfectly fine as you are now, but…"

"Are you saying that I'm not a beautiful lady?!" Robin accused him, her lips ready to cast fire.

"O-of course not! It's just… well, ladies like Maribelle, or my sister don't fight and they err… well… I mean… Oh, this isn't coming out well." Chrom stammered. Robin made a weird growl-moan-roar of frustration and stomped her foot.

"Did they not teach you manners in your pretty-boy school?!" she screamed.

"I suppose but… I never paid too much attention…"

"Perhaps you should just find a better word to describe me, then." Robin said.

"Well I mean, ladies are usually trimmed with finesse and have a certain air of err… lady-like qualities, to put it bluntly, and err… Robin, Robin dearest, what are you doing with that rock…?" he asked, quite afraid now.

"I was just wondering if I could throw this rock with finesse and lady-like qualities so it could land right in your- Hey, where did go? Chrom? Chrom?! CHROOOOOM!" the tactician screamed, so loud that even Panne, deep in the forest, could hear.

"Damn that foul-mouthed peasant! I'll get him next time he calls me un-ladylike! In the meantime… I suppose I could use some training. Perhaps Maribelle could give me lessons on how to walk properly…" Robin said to herself.

Meanwhile, Chrom was huddling in his own tent, clutching Falchion, and scared that his best friend would barge into the room at any moment and Forseti his head right off. He was also scared that his best friend would find out that he was _attracted_ to her, _because_ she was un-ladylike.

"Ah well," he sighed to himself, sheathing Falchion, "I suppose I will have to wait until our next reunion to sort this out, which I hope will be in a long time." at that moment, Frederick walked with a polite smile and reminded Chrom:

"Remember Lord Chrom, you have a meeting with Robin in the next few minutes, this cannot be missed!" he announced, and disappeared. Chrom, hearing the news, began to bawl into his own hands.

"Gods, help me." he whispered into the moving sky above, but no god, Naga or Grima, could save him from the fate that lay before him


	2. Support Rank B: Bare Trap: Scene 1

**Welcome to installment two of: Support Rank! This one is slightly more smutty than the last, but I'm saving the smut for chapter four.**

 **I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening. All rights to go to Nintendo. All hail Nintendo.**

Surprisingly, the meeting between Chrom and Robin was not awkward in the slightest. Chrom tried his best not to bring up their previous encounter, and Robin tried her best to not spear Chrom's nuts with a pike.

A few days later, the easy, rest season was over and the Shepherds had to prepare for battle. There was a sudden Risen outburst and only one army was strong enough to defeat them. Chrom was patrolling the camp, making sure that everyone was on task. Oddly enough, he didn't find his tactician anywhere. He was sure that she'd be in the library, but all he found was a Miriel, fast asleep with her nose in a book. Chuckling, he woke up the red-haired mage and gave her the day off. Curtsying, she took off after mentioning that she had last seen Robin in the woman's bathing tent.

Obviously Chrom wasn't taught manners in his pretty-boy school, because the first thing he did was waltz right into the woman's bathing tent.

"ROBIN!" he yelled, "ROBIN, ARE YOU IN HERE?!" he was replied with a shrill scream.

"CHROM! Uh… I'm um… Please leave!" Robin squeaked, her voice much higher than usual. With all the steam coming from the baths, Chrom couldn't see a thing, so he was groping around the misty bathhouse for something, ANYTHING, to hold on to. Suddenly, his gloved hand gripped a soft item, similar to a pillow.

"Odd," Chrom had thought, "Why would Robin have a pillow in the baths?" his thoughts were interrupted when Robin screamed.

"EEEEK!" Robin screamed, as Chrom grabbed the object.

"What?! What happened?! Risen!?" Chrom yelled, still not letting go of the soft item. After a few seconds of frantically searching, the mist and steam finally cleared. Chrom was finally able to see. So, he looked down to see what in the world was the plush object he had taken.

"Oh." he had said flatly, as he realized he had grabbed Robin's breast. Robin, face completely red, had no idea how to react, so the two just stood there, very, very, VERY, awkwardly.

"Robin," Chrom had began, "It's so soft."

Those four words had broken Robin's statue-like behavior, and she went completely beserk.

"AHH! CHROM YOU FILTHY PERVERTED SCUM! YOU BETTER PRAY TO THE GODS THAT YOU CAN STILL WALK AFTER THIS! OOOH, JUST WAIT TILL I TELL SULLY, AND MIRIEL, AND… AND SUMIA! THEY'LL ALL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PIKE!" Robin howled, grabbing Falchion and chasing Chrom out of the bathing tent.

"AHH! ROBIN! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Chrom screamed, sprinting as fast as he could away from the madwoman.

"AND STAY OUT!" Robin yelled as Chrom fled, throwing Falchion after him. Flustered, Robin grabbed her robes and a towel, and dried herself. As much as she wanted to forget it, she could still feel Chrom's hand on her breast. The whispers of his scent as he retreated.

Chrom, on the other hand, was very scared. First, he called her unladylike, and now this?! He was very sure that Robin would have him killed for this, so he didn't expect Robin to show up at his tent a few seconds later.

"Chrom." she said.

"OH GODS, ROBIN! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!" Chrom yelled, whispering prayers into the sky.

"I don't know what your talking about." Robin answered. Confused, Chrom creased his eyebrows and shuddered.

"Y-you don't remember me… grabbing your…" Chrom had no time to finish his sentence, as Robin had slapped him across the face.

"Don't do it again. Now what do you want?" Robin asked coldly.

"I-I was wondering if you had finished your training…" Chrom muttered, rubbing his cheek.

"Yes, I am done training. Anything else?"

"Umm… I… I'm sorry?"

"Apology accepted. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in the library. FULLY. CLOTHED." Robin announced, flicking her hair and walking away. Chrom sat on his bed and sighed deeply. When was the day when he could tell her he loved her? Sighing again, he felt around his bed for Falchion, he was going to wipe his mind with some training. Except, he couldn't _find_ Falchion.

"Hey… where's Falchion?" he asked out loud. Suddenly, the answer became very clear.

"ROBIIIIN!" he screamed into the air. He was answered with a loud and high-pitched giggle, and then the sound of Falchion making a "sploosh!" as it sank into the water in the woman's bathing tent.


	3. Supper Rank A: Bare Trap: Scene 2

**Installment three of: Support Rank! Enjoy and please review!**

 **Tiny bit of smut in this chapter, it's more masturbation than anything.**

 **I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening. All rights to go to Nintendo. All hail Nintendo.**

 **A/N: In reply to "Guest"'s review, yes I will include M/Robin. Just send me the pairings you desire!**

It was a few days later, after Chrom's "Bathhouse Blunder". The young Ylissean prince was wondering how in Naga's name was he supposed to talk to Robin without thinking of her plush breast, or her naked form. It was driving him mad!

"A bath!" he thought suddenly, "A bath shall help me clear my mind!" and with that, the young man made his way to the men's bathing tent.

At the same time, across camp, Robin was wondering how _she_ was supposed to talk to Chrom without thinking of him _touching_ her plush breast. It was driving her crazy as well.

"I know," she thought to herself, "I'll go confront him right now. Then we'll be friends again, just like before all this started!" she kept giving herself positive self-talk while she went about camp to find him. She asked everyone, Nowi, Kellam, even Virion who wouldn't stop flirting, but no one seemed to know where Chrom was.

No one except Tharja. The young stalker was were she always was, somewhere were she could see Robin, but Robin couldn't see her. The only problem was getting her attention, and Robin had the perfect idea for that. She found a small, secluded corner where only she and Tharja would be, and opened up her robe.

"Oh dear me," she said loudly, "I'm in dire need of pleasure." Robin said, as she started to knead her own breast softly. Meanwhile, Tharja, who was indeed following the tactician around, was busy drooling at the sight in front of her. Her favorite person… was masturbating.. in front of her eyes. She couldn't've asked for a better moment in her life. Except when she cast a rash hex on Virion, that was funny. The Plegian dark mage watched as the woman of her dreams fondled herself. She watched even more intently as Robin started to cry her name.

"Oh! Oh, Tharja!" she moaned as she (not really) imagined Tharja fondling her. This was Tharja's breaking point, she ran out from her hiding place, arms spread wide. She was ready to give Robin the biggest kiss she could ever-

"Gotcha!" Robin screamed, as she picked up Tharja in a hug. As much as the shorter woman wanted this, she wanted some means of breathing. Robin was hugging her rather tightly.

"Gah! R-Robin! Let go of me before I curse you!" Tharja screamed. All Robin did was chuckle and hug her tighter.

"We both know if you wanted to do that you'd've done it already. Now tell me, where's Chrom?" Robin asked. Tharja kept struggling for escape and failing.

"I'll… never… tell!" Robin kissed her forehead. Tharja gave in.

"Men's bathing tent." she said, enchanted. Robin giggled and let the mage go, running to the men's bathing tent.

"Thanks, Tharja!" she called behind her, but the Plegian didn't her, she was lost in her own little world.

As Robin walked towards the men's bathing tent, she wondered if it was a good idea to go inside. So in spite of what happened before, she waited outside.

"I should probably find Robin." Chrom thought, as he exited the tent, unaware of his visitor. As Chrom walked outside, in all his naked glory, Robin gasped as she witnessed the Chrom without a single article of clothing.

Normally Naga wasn't one to peek, but she just had to see what would happen now.

"Oh. Hello, Robin!" Chrom greeted, his hand moving from the place that he should've been covering. The aforementioned place started to grow. Robin, who was absolutely and utterly flushed, had no idea how to respond to this. Chrom was naked in front of her, his manliness on display for all to see, and she was shocked. Chrom noticed this shock and started to get near her, still stark naked.

"Robin? Robin, are you ok? Oh. It must be because I'm nude." the prince finally realized. Robin, for the thousandth time this week, was speechless.

"Robin. Please don't get mad. Robin, please. Robin, I beg you." Chrom said calmly, backing away. Robin ignored his pleas and began to approach him, she found this random plate on the floor and began to wield it like a frisbee. The young princeling raised one hand in surrender, one hand on his genitals. Robin, still bloodthirsty, now produced a Levin Sword, and held it menacingly.

"Robin. Please." Chrom begged one last time, but it passed harmlessly through Robin's ears.

"GENITALS ON A PIKE!" she screamed.

"Oh brother." Chrom groaned, as he began to run around camp, still very naked. Sully cheered Robin on for standing up for women, but the tactician ignored her. All that mattered was that Chrom paid. Paid for calling her unlady-like. Paid for seeing her naked. Paid for showing Robin his true form in the most undecent way possible.

Paid for that time when he promised her pie and gave it to Olivia.

Robin was absolutely fury-filled and was actually prepared to spear Chrom's pretty-boy genitals on a pike. She had cornered him in the dining tent, and raised her sword in judgement.

"Well, Prince, any last words?" she asked. Shuddering, and covering his junk, Chrom smiled and nodded.

"Yes, actually. If these are my last moments, I would like to say that I love you."

"Alright then, I hope you-wait what?" the tactician said, quite surprised. Chuckling Chrom got up and lowered Robin's sword.

"Yes. I love you. I love your spunk, I love the way you can get out of anything unscathed. I knew you were the one for me as soon as I first set eyes on you." Robin was unable to speak. For once, she was reduced to a babbling idiot.

"Well, I'll do the talking for you, then. Marry me, Robin," Chrom proposed, producing a ring from Naga knows where, "Marry me and make me the happiest man in the world. If my genitals have to be on a pike for you to do so, then so be it! As long as the wedding bells ring, I'll be ok with it." the white-haired maiden was struggling to find words to say. Something, anything, to let Chrom know that she felt the same. Finally, Robin thought of the perfect thing to say, or do, rather.

The woman walked up to the prince and kissed him softly, adding with it a gentle:

"I love you too. I accept."

 **Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with other things, but here you go! Chapter four will follow shortly after.**


	4. Support Rank S: Heir to the Throne

**Alright! It's time for the long awaited fourth chapter of Support Rank! So as I've said before, this chapter will have smut, so please advise caution.**

 **So without further ado, may I present: Heir to the Throne: Support Rank S**

 **A/N: Reply to Guest's review: Chrom ran outside naked because Robin was chasing him with a death threat. It's embarrassment or total death. Choose one.**

 **I do not own Nintendo or Fire Emblem. All rights to go them. Also, RIP Satoru Iwata. You will be dearly missed by us all.**

The entire kingdom rejoiced at the marriage between Robin and Chrom. I mean, everyone saw it coming, but everyone was happy it was actually a thing. The wedding itself was very joyous. The entire halidom of Ylisse was invited, especially the Shepherds. In fact, if any one shepard didn't show up, they were fired. So even Tharja, who was absolutely crestfallen, had to come.

A few days after the wedding, Chrom and Robin had decided to go for a celebratory drink in the nearby pub. They promised that they wouldn't drink too much, but that obviously didn't happen.

As the night went on, filled with drink and laughter, the prince and princess' actions became more and more risky, and frisky. Soft kisses became sloppy, hugs became gropes, and flirtatious promises became lewd declarations. Eventually, as drunk as pirates, the couple stumbled home to the Ylissean castle. All the soldiers had gone to bed and the two had all the privacy they wanted. As soon as they entered their room, the prince threw Robin onto the bed and kissed her fiercely, which she returned with vigor.

The walk from village to castle was actually pretty long, so Robin had some time to reflect on their actions later that night.

"Chrom, my love…" Robin breathed between kisses, "Are you sure you want to proceed with this?" thinking that Robin only meant some sex, Chrom nodded and attempted to take off her robe. She held out her hand and stopped him.

"No, seriously. Are you sure you want to get me pregnant?" she asked quietly. His drunken self was about to nod senselessly again, but he stopped himself and thought. He thought for so long that the sexual ambiance had fallen out of the room, and it was replaced with silence.

"I mean… Yes. I do, you're the only woman for me, Robin. And I want to continue my bloodline…" he replied. Knowing that Chrom had a sensible and reasonable response, Robin smiled and nodded.

Then the fun began.

Robin, no longer held down by Chrom, crawled out of bed and stood behind him, rubbing his slow growing penis while bending over, pressing her breasts into his back.

"I know you want me…" she whispered lustfully, her actions becoming quicker. Chrom could only breathe shallowly in response. Where did Robin learn to be so skilled?

That question was also something wanted to know. She just assumed it was stored within her forgotten memories. As Chrom's dick finally reached it's full length, Robin twirled her way back to the bed, and sat up.

"Pleasure me." she said simply. The prince rushed to her side and kissed her, as he rubbed her clothed breast. The tactician smiled as Chrom pinched her nipple tentatively. Robin urged him on by rubbing his penis some more, causing it to twitch in excitement.

"Now, now," Robin chuckled, "You're not coming this easily, are you?" she asked, as Chrom moved his mouth to her breasts. She chuckled again and lowered her robe a little for the prince's inviting touch. She took a deep intake as Chrom carefully licked her areola and her nipple. All these feelings were so alien, and new. And they both loved it.

"My flower. Lick it." Robin commanded, as soon as Chrom had covered both of her breasts with his love. The silent prince nodded and Robin removed her robe entirely, leaving only her completely nude. Chrom removed his own vestments himself as well. The two were familiar with each other naked, but with this environment, it was like the first time all over again. Chrom's tongue touched Robin's vagina slowly, to make sure that she was comfortable, then he licked the entire thing.

Gasping, Robin gripped the bedsheets and spun around so that she was facing all of Chrom's glory. Licking her lips, she took a little of his "sword" into her mouth. She could taste the pre-cum already. As soon as the prince's penis entered her mouth, she could feel Chrom speeding up. Robin too, began to put more of Chrom into her.

Suddenly, Chrom's tongue penetrated her, and Robin, if she wasn't already, began to moan loudly. The moans were muffled by Chrom's dick, but it was still music to his ears. As Chrom's tongue skillfully lathered her pussy, Robin took all of Chrom's penis in her mouth, deepthroating him.

The sex continued for a little, a little bit of humping was added in, until the two of them came in each others mouth, with no warning. Chrom's hot seed went into Robin's throat, and she struggled to contain it all. It filled her lungs and she found that it was hard to breathe. The tactician took the prince's penis out of her mouth and coughed. Chrom, concerned for her health, stopped the romance immediately and went to comfort her.

"My love… are you ok?" he asked, worried. Robin replied by lying on her back and spreading the lips of her vagina.

"Impregnate me. I'm ready." she announced. With a flirtatious smile, the prince positioned himself in front of his bride, ready to penetrate.

"Ready?" he asked. Robin replied with a giggle and a nod.

Slowly at first, Chrom slowly pushed his cock into Robin's pussy. It was painful at first, but Robin held out and the pain soon turned into pleasure. Moaning, she rubbed her breast as her husband began to thrust softly.

"Harder…" Robin whispered. Chrom gladly followed and began to wind up his thrusts for more power. With every move, Robin felt her very core vibrate with Chrom's dick.

Suddenly it happened. Chrom built up enough power to pierce through the tactician's hymen, and it hurt. Screaming in pain, Robin raised her head and silenced herself with a kiss from Chrom, who began to move faster to plow through the pain.

Eventually, the trusting motion became faster and harder, and the sound of hips slapping against each other resonated around the room, along with the moans and groans of husband and wife. Chrom felt Robin's pussy tighten around him, which spurred him on further.

"Oh Chrom! Fuck me! Make me your incubator!" Robin screamed, as she gripped the bedsheets to contain her excitement. Chrom was a silent lover, and didn't reply with words, but instead made love to her harder.

Soon enough, the two lovers felt something build up inside of them. Something powerful.

"I'm… I'm coming!" Chrom screamed, as he began to thrust faster. At this point, his thrusts were so fast you could barely see them. Moaning, Robin kissed Chrom fiercely and shoved his face into her breasts.

"So am I! Let us come together!" she yelled.

Then it happened. In an explosion of ecstasy, the prince and princess came. Robin felt Chrom's hot seed fill up her womb, and Chrom felt Robin's juices coat his softening penis.

"That… was wonderful…" Robin breathed, rubbing her now pregnant stomach. Chrom smiled softly and lied next to his wife, covering the two in the dirty bedsheets.

"I wonder how we're going to get this clean…" Chrom whispered, but Robin was already asleep from exhaustion. Chuckling to himself, Chrom kissed his wife on the forehead and fell to the whims of sleep.

 **So yeah! There's my way of writing smut! Sorry it's not raunchy or anything, but I'm trying for** _ **love**_ **not** _**sex**_ **there's a difference.**

 **Please Rate and Review, this took me a while to write! Thanks for all the support thus far, and keep an eye out for more Support Rank!**


End file.
